


Hold On

by Flame_storm12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark, Depression, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Sad oneshot, Suicide Attempt, angst with a somewhat happy ending, hospitilization, seriously read the tags this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_storm12/pseuds/Flame_storm12
Summary: Based on the song “Hold On” by Chord Overstreet. When I first heard it, it reminded me of Klance. This is gonna be really depressing.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song “Hold On” by Chord Overstreet. When I first heard it, it reminded me of Klance. This is gonna be really depressing.

_Loving and fighting, accusing, denying, I can’t imagine a world with you gone._

Lance and Keith screamed at each other in the living room of their house. At this point, they didn’t even remember what they had been fighting about. 

_The joy and the chaos, the demons we’re made of, I’d be so lost if you left me alone._

Keith turned around, tears streaming down his face, arms wrapped around himself. 

_You locked yourself in the bathroom, lying on the floor when I break through._

Lance sobbed as he looked at the scene before him. Keith, pills in hand, shallowly breathing on their bathroom floor. 

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat, can you hear me screaming please don’t leave me?_

Lance dropped to his knees, crawling over to Keith and placing his head in his lap. He rocked back and forth, sobbing, as the heat slowly left Keith’s body. 

_Hold on I still want you, come back I still need you. Let me take your hand, I’ll make it right, I swear to love you all my life._

_Hold on I still need you._

* * *

 

_Long endless highway, you’re silent beside me, driving a nightmare I can’t escape from._

Lance had thrown Keith into the car, tears still streaming down his face and holding his hand as he sped to the hospital. 

_Helplessly praying, the light isn’t fading, hiding the shock and the chill in my bones._

Lance stole quick glances at Keith, not being able to look for long because of the overwhelming guilt he felt. He shouldn’t have yelled at him. This was his fault. 

_They took you away on a table, I paced back and forth as you lay still. They pull you in to feel your heartbeat, can you hear me screaming please don’t leave me?_

Lance paced outside the hall, biting his lip nervously. He felt like such an idiot. He was the reason Keith was in that hospital bed. The doctor called him in. 

_Hold on I still want you._

_Come back I still need you._  

_Let me take your hand, I’ll make it right. I swear to love you all my life._

_Hold on I still need you._

Lance began sobbing again as the doctor told him it would be unlikely Keith would make it. The doctor rubbed his shoulder sympathetically as Lance flopped himself down onto the bed, crying into his arms. 

_I don’t wanna let go, I know I’m not that strong. I just wanna hear you, saying, “Baby let’s go home.”_

_Let’s go home._

_Yeah I just wanna take you home._

Lance sniffed as he took Keith’s hand once again. It was almost ice cold. He starting to cry again. 

_Hold on I still want you._

_Come back I still need you._  

 

 

“L-Lance?” 

**Author's Note:**

> well that was depressing. I got the idea for this last night but didn’t have time to write it.


End file.
